


Windy City

by RAllatrix



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, RPF, Sequel to New York New York, good clean smut, plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAllatrix/pseuds/RAllatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chicago get away with an familiar face...A sequel to New York, New York.</p><p>This story has taken on a life of it's own...it was going to be two chapters, but it has decided to be four instead....</p><p>Rated E for chapters 3/4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Richard laughed to himself and slipped his phone back into the pocket of his jeans.  In the time that he’d known her, Alyson had rarely failed to make him laugh.  It was one of the reasons that what had begun as a one night stand in New York last year had evolved into a friendship beyond sexy texts and scorching FACETIME connections.  The physical attraction between them was undeniable, but beyond that, he liked Alyson.  As they’d begun to ‘talk’ via email and instant messaging, they’d found that they had several common interests – plenty to talk and laugh about.  They'd become 'Friends with Benefits.'

Another thing Richard liked about Alyson was that she seemed to be as happy with the nature of their relationship as he was.  They communicated regularly, but they’d not met in person since New York.  The demands of his career, shoots, press tours, constant travel, all made long term romantic relationships require a lot of energy – energy that he usually focused on work.  Alyson, busy herself as a school teacher and writer seemed of a similar mind.  However, although she had never sought more than their steady cyber-connection, when he mentioned that he had meetings scheduled in Chicago, not far from where she lived, and suggested that they spend some face to face time together, she’d seemed pleased.  Since she was much more familiar with the city than he was, Richard was thrilled when she had volunteered to make all the arrangements.  As much as he enjoyed their erotic escapades in cyber space, he was definitely looking forward to some actual, hands on time with Alyson.

When the plane arrived at the gate some twenty minutes later, Richard stood and stretched his long legs before politely asking the petite woman who had been seated next to him if he could reach her bag from the overhead compartment, an offer she accepted with a grateful smile.  Shouldering his backpack he followed her off the plane and began the trek through Chicago O’Hare in search of the baggage claim area.  At least he didn’t need to go through immigration and customs since he’d stopped in New York for a few days after leaving London.

He was nearing the end of the concourse when he noticed two young women, who’d just come through the security check, cautiously approaching him.  Anxious to find Alyson, he gave a brief internal sigh before acknowledging the girls with a friendly smile and assured them that he was happy to stop for autographs and photos.  Truthfully, he usually _was_ happy to interact with fans.  They were loyal and supportive of his career, and he liked to meet them, however briefly.  At times like this though, when he was meeting a friend, he would rather be just an ordinary bloke walking through the airport.  After he’d signed some books and taken some smiling selfies, the young women thanked him hurriedly and rushed away waving as they heard the boarding call for their flight.

Riding down the escalator to the baggage area, Richard looked around for Alyson, but seeing no sign of her sleek dark hair or tall, curvaceous figure, he proceeded to the baggage carousel.  As the luggage started to come out, he was so intent on watching for his bag that he started mildly when he heard a woman’s voice, right beside him say,

“Hello there Mr. Armitage!”

Catching a glimpse of the woman’s short platinum hair from the corner of his eye, Richard frowned darkly as he turned toward her and began,

“I’m sorry but,”

“Jeez Richard, that’s a pretty ferocious look,” the woman interrupted.  “I swear I’ll never call you predictable again.

His mouth hung open a bit as he looked into Alyson’s laughing brown eyes and he finally found his voice,

“Bloody hell Alyson – I didn’t recognize you!  Your hair…it’s” he broke off, struggling to find the right words.

“Shocking?!” she asked laughing at his judiciousness.

“You could say that...hold on, that’s my bag,” he replied and stepped forward to grab a black suitcase from the belt, pulling up the handle as he turned back to her.  He moved to kiss her, but then glanced around quickly before giving her a friendly but brief hug.  Slinging his backpack over one broad shoulder he asked curiously pointing to her spiky blonde locks,

“So _shocking_ , is there a story?”

Alyson looked at him for a second, puzzled by his aborted kiss, before she mentally shook herself and started for the door ruffling her hair.  Richard followed alongside as she explained,

“Yeah – I guess we haven’t FACETIME’d for a while have we?  The story is that a teacher friend of mine was going through chemo, so a bunch of us got military cuts in solidarity.  As long as I was taking it ‘high and tight’ I decided to take it platinum.”

“I like it – very Miley Cyrus!” Richard said soberly.  His wide grin lit up the gloom of the parking structure when she punched him in the arm.  He was rubbing the ‘wounded’ spot as Alyson laughingly protested,

“I was going for Marilyn Monroe or Jayne Mansfield!”

He held up both hands in mock surrender and replied, “OK, OK!  I stand corrected – Definitely Jayne or Marilyn – definitely!”

“That’s better!” Alyson replied, stopping at a black Toyota Highlander SUV and popping the hatch.

“This is us,” she said.

Richard placed his bags into the back of the SUV and closed the hatch as Alyson, who was walking to the driver’s side said excitedly,

“Hop in and buckle up, I've got a surprise for you.”

Richard settled back against the comfortable seat and covertly observed Alyson as she exited parking structure and paid the attendant.  She looked good…really good.  He was struggling not to run his hand along the smooth length of tanned thigh left bare by her short denim skirt.   His eyes wandered up to take in the full curves of her breasts accentuated by a fitted white v-neck tee shirt.  He was trying to make out the logo that was stretched enticingly across her chest when Alyson, who had merged onto the freeway glanced at him and said,

“Ahem!  My eyes are up here buddy!”   Richard looked up quickly and Alyson smiled when she caught his slight blush from the corner of her eye as she looked back to the road. 

“Sorry….ah, your car is really quiet” he replied lamely, wondering when he’d become such a wanker. 

“It’s a hybrid,” she said seriously.  Alyson glanced at him again and grinned, “I was only kidding Rich!  I already reacquainted myself with your ass when you were putting your stuff in the back.”

When she winked at him and turned her attention back to the road, Richard gave a relieved laugh and relaxed asking,

“So where are we going anyway?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you would it?!  Enjoy the ride,” Alyson said as she accelerated and slipped deftly into the left lane.  Gesturing to the display panel she asked “Can you find something to listen to?  It will take about thirty minutes to drive to the surprise.”

Richard scrolled through a variety of stations on the display before settling on one of Alyson’s presets which was currently playing _Hypocritical Kiss_ by Jack White.  After watching Alyson squeeze the SUV into an impossibly small opening in the traffic to avoid a backup, he decided to lay his head back and ‘rest his eyes’ until they exited the freeway.

Just shy of thirty minutes later, after exiting from the interstate and winding her way expertly through city streets, Alyson pulled the car to a stop in a parking lot and said brightly,

“Here we are,” as she unbuckled and got out.  “Well almost anyway.”

Alyson popped the lift gate and retrieved a tote bag from inside.  After closing the lift gate, she turned to find Richard standing immediately behind her. 

“Hi,” she breathed, slightly surprised to find him so close.

“Hi,” he repeated moving a step closer and crowding her back against the SUV as he placed his hands flat against the window on either side of her head and bent his head to purr in her ear,

“Finally, I can greet you properly,” before his lips seized hers in a brief but blistering kiss.

When he lifted his head to look at her, Alyson looped her arms around his neck and sighed,

“Thank God!  I was starting to worry about that one bed hotel room I booked for us.”

Richard laughed, running a caressing hand down her side that lingered at her hip as he replied ruefully,

“Sorry love, it just seems that every time I’m in an airport, there’s someone with a camera pointed at me,” he shrugged.  He didn’t need to explain…she understood what he meant and nodded,

“It’s OK.”  She plopped a Cubs cap, pulled from her tote, onto his head and handily untucked his grey t-shirt from his jeans.  “There, now you’ll blend right in with the rest of the crowd and nobody will look twice,” she said eyeing him critically.   _Maybe not 'nobody'_ she thought to herself.  A man who looked as good as he did would always attract attention. _  
_

Richard took the cap off and looked at it, then looked down at the logo on her shirt with calculating appraisal

“Aha…Cubs – baseball?  Is that my surprise?”

“Yes…we have box seats on the third base line.  If you’re going to live in the US, you really should have some exposure to the local culture,” Alyson said, leaning back against the SUV with a small shiver as his hand continued to gently stroke her hip.

“I have some friends in New York who offered to take me to a Mets game…just haven’t got around to it yet,” he replied, both hands on her hips now.

“Bah, the Mets.  For the unbelievable highs of a winning season followed by years of soul crushing disappointment, you need to root for the Cubs!” she said.

“It’s funny, I didn’t make you out to be much of a sports fan Alyson.” Richard smiling at the gasp elicited as he stroked one finger along a sliver of skin peeking out between her t-shirt and skirt.

“It’s kind of genetic…my dad grew up not far from here, so he passed the Cubs tradition down to us, even though we’ve always lived in the suburbs.  My brother has season tickets, so here we are.” Alyson said a bit shakily as his finger continued to trace along her skin under the waistband of her skirt.

Watching Alyson’s mouth as she spoke, Richard was distracted and only replied, “Hmmm” before he pulled her forward and kissed her again, his hands moving over her, relearning the curves of her body.  He groaned, a low rumbling sound, and his hands cupped the roundness of her behind when she fitted her softness against his muscled frame.

They broke apart abruptly, both breathing heavily when a teenage boy called out,

“Hey you two, get a room!” as he walked by with a group of other teens who all laughed.

Alyson giggled when Richard replied, “Got that covered dude!” in his _Into the Storm_ American accent.  He put the Cubs cap back on his head and lightly swatted Alyson’s backside as he continued in the same manner, “Let’s get going hon, we don’t want to miss anything.”

She snorted softly as she locked the SUV and then led the way into the ballpark.

 ~~~~~~~~~~

Alyson had thoroughly enjoyed watching Richard experience his first American baseball game.  Any major sporting event in the US exposed one to a wide cross section of people.  It was easy to get lost in the crowd and it was good to see him relax and enjoy the moment in a place where nobody seemed to know his name.   After leaving Wrigley they had driven to their downtown hotel along the lake shore, talking only occasionally as Richard looked past Alyson to the view of the Lake Michigan out the driver’s side window. 

When they arrived at the Conrad Hotel, they headed straight to the elevators since Alyson had checked in early, before picking him up at the airport.  As the elevator traveled fifteenth floor Alyson asked,

“How did you like the ballgame?”

“I had a great time –thanks for taking me!” Richard replied with a wide smile.

“How’s your hand?” she queried.  He had stuck his hand up to catch a foul ball that had been hit toward them.

“It still hurts a bit,” he replied, rubbing it lightly as the elevator stopped on their floor.  Holding up a baseball in his other hand he said, "but it was worth it!"

When the door opened Alyson smiled skeptically as she started for the room saying , "I noticed that the pain didn’t seem to stop you from holding a beer either.”

Richard laughed, “Well no, those beers were cold, so it helped the pain to keep one in my hand!”

She shook her head as she stopped at Room 1521 and opened the door.  Once inside, she turned to hand him the keycard and said,

“This one’s yours.  Welcome to the ‘Magnificent Mile.’ “ 

Sliding the card into his back pocket he pulled his suitcase in and shut the door and then turned to look at the room.  It was a large suite with small terrace overlooking the city.  Richard thought that it surely cost more than she could comfortably afford on what he assumed a teacher’s salary must be.

“Alyson, this is too much.  I mean, it’s a beautiful place, but you didn’t need to do this,” he said softly.

Alyson only laughed gently and replied, “Did you think I was going to book at room at the Motel 6?  It’s fine…” She waved a dismissive hand as he started to protest and continued, “No really, it’s fine…besides, you’re buying dinner Mr. Movie Star.”  He snorted as he pulled his suitcase over to the closet while she went on.  “I hope you like meat – I made us a reservation at the #1 steakhouse in Chicago.”

He looked at his watch and asked, "Steak is perfect.  Do I have time to shower first?”

Alyson nodded, “Definitely, if we shower and change now, we’ll have plenty of time.  The bathroom is through the bedroom.

Richard made a sweeping gesture in that direction saying gallantly, “Ladies first Ms. Fann.  I’ll pull out something to wear…formal?  Casual?”

“The website said ‘smart casual’,” Alyson replied over her shoulder as she headed into the bedroom of the suite.

 

 

Alyson had just finished rinsing the shampoo from her short hair when he stepped into the shower behind her and rumbled in her ear,

“It occurred to me that there’s plenty of room for two in here and we could save time if we shower together.”

Alyson wiped the water from her face and slicked her hair back before saying, “There’s plenty of time before our reservation.”  She moaned softly and arched her head back against him when he kissed the curve of her shoulder and his hands slipped over her wet skin to caress her full breasts under the warm water flowing from the rain shower. 

“Well, we’ll save water then,” he replied with a gentle nip to her neck.

Alyson turned to face him, sliding her hands up his muscled chest and around his neck as she smiled and replied,”

“That’s very ecological of you!”

“Mmmm hmmm,” Richard agreed, humming against her lips.  “I’m very green you know,” he said before he kissed her, groaning deep as her tongue tangled with his.  When she leaned up on her toes to get closer to him, he dropped his hands to cup her lush bottom and pull her flush against the length of his body.

Alyson hummed with desire at the dual sensation of his chest hair tickling the tips of her breast and his hardening shaft sliding against the wet skin of her belly.  Unwinding her arms from his neck, she stepped back to reach for the bottle of shower gel.  The humid confines of the glass shower enclosure were filled with the scent of lavender.  Handing him the bottle, Alyson rubbed the gel between her hands saying,

“Let’s save some water.”  She began to lather his chest and shoulders, circling his firm nipples with teasing fingers.  Finishing his chest, she reached around to rub the soap onto his back, her fingers stopping along the way to press into the muscles of his shoulders and count the vertebrae of his spine before her slippery hands slid over the firm contours of his ass.  She gave them a brief squeeze before returning to the front to lather his taut belly.

Alyson moaned quietly, as Richard, his hands slick with shower gel began to soap her breasts, kneading gently before lightly flicking away bubbles to pluck her nipples into firm, pink peaks.  His hands faltered and a low rumble came from his chest when Alyson’s soapy hands moved from circling his navel to stroke his cock, one slipping down to gently smooth the fragrant soap over his balls.  When the hand on his cock began to pump up and down in slow, rotating motion, he leaned his head back against the tiled wall and croaked,

“Fuck Alyson, that feels good!”

Looking down at her, he shivered at the sultry look in her eyes as she gripped his shaft tighter and licked her bottom lip, asking in a low murmur,

“How about now?”

He groaned, his cock swelling harder in her stroking hand.  His hands clutched her breasts absently as his attention focused on the sensation of her soft palm and squeezing fingers moving over his flesh.

“Just.  Like.  That!” he gasped brokenly, the combination of the warm water, the scented air and especially Alyson’s slick hands reducing him to single syllables.  In the midst of a heady cloud of desire, Richard barely registered the strains of Bach’s _Cello Suite no. 1_ playing from outside the shower and Alyson saying softly,

“Oh damn, that’s my alarm.”  She eased her grip on his cock and gave it a few more gentle pumps then kissed his lips before releasing him to step back and quickly rinse the soap from her body and step from the shower.  It took Richard’s lust hazed brain a few seconds to realize what was happening before he protested,

“Wait!  Alyson, where are you going?”

Reaching for a towel she replied, “I have to get my dress for dinner.”

“What – now?!  It can wait…come back here,” he purred seductively, crooking a finger at her.

“I can’t, the concierge will be here any minute to deliver it, sorry.” she explained, reaching for a towel.

“But what about me,” he asked a bit desperately, both hands making a ‘V’ that pointed to his rampant erection.  “You can’t just leave me like this!” he complained.

Alyson’s eyes darkened and she licked her lip again as she looked at him hungrily, but then shook her head regretfully and wrapped herself in the towel.

“Something to look forward to later?” she suggested apologetically.  With a last, lingering glance over her shoulder, she left the bathroom grabbing a fluffy terry robe along the way and closing the door behind her.

Richard fell back against the wall of the shower and groaned in frustrated disbelief as he reached to turn off the water…the **_hot_** water anyway!

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Richard walked out of the bathroom, one towel wrapped around his lean waist and toweling his hair with a smaller one.  The cold shower had helped…some, but he was still half hard beneath the towel.  He couldn’t believe that Alyson has left him the way she had.  When his mobile rang, he tossed the towel his was using on his hair into bathroom and walked to pick up the phone from the night stand. 

He was listening to an assistant from his agency as she detailed the outline of his meeting schedule for the next day when Alyson popped into the bedroom.  Seeing that he was on the phone, she quietly retrieved her toiletry bag from the dresser and was about to creep out when she caught Richard’s eye and froze.  Arching one brow and dipping his chin down to direct her gaze to his groin, he pulled off the towel with his free hand.  Alyson’s cheeks were pink when she raised her eyes to his and mouthed, “I’m sorry!” before she backed silently out of the room.  A one sided smile quirked the corner of his mouth as he asked the woman from his agency to repeat her last sentence.

After Alyson left, Richard completed his call, requesting that the agency email him the all the details since he hadn’t really been paying attention from the moment Alyson had walked into the room.  He was dressed and ready to go in less than fifteen minutes, but, assuming that Alyson would need more time, he sat in an armchair and retrieved the email from his agency.  He spent the next 15 minutes reviewing the schedule and jotting notes on a few issues that he wanted to address the next day. 

Finishing up, he slipped the notes into his bag and went in search of Alyson.  She wasn’t in the living area, but he quickly located her outside on the terrace.  She was facing him, speaking to someone on the phone.  He raised a hand and was puzzled that she didn’t respond until he realized that she couldn’t see him.  The early evening sun was shining into the windows creating a sort of two way mirror effect. 

Unaware of his presence, Alyson stood with an unconscious grace, her lush body wrapped in a sleek pewter gray dress.  Richard admitted to himself that he was still a bit put out with Alyson and curious to see the dress that had required her to leave him _in flagrante delicto_ earlier.  From his unobserved vantage point, he could see that the lustrous material clung attractively to the curves of Alyson’s breasts and hips and then floated gently along her bare legs just above her knees.  It was a nice dress, but he wasn’t entirely sure it merited her shower desertion.  As he continued to look at her though, he noticed how the pewter color complimented her lightly tanned skin and set off her tousled platinum hair, sparkling earrings and ruby red lips.  His breath hitched only a little when she removed her sunglasses to reveal the dramatic smoky makeup accenting her deep brown eyes.  She looked amazing…then she turned away from him.

Richard’s breath caught in his throat as he saw the back of the dress.  A deep open “V” ended in a knot of fabric at her waist, revealing the smooth skin of Alyson’s back from the nape of her neck to her waist where he could see just the top edge of her tattoo peeking out.  Already imagining tracing the ink of the tattoo as it disappeared under the fabric, he groaned audibly when Alyson bent to tighten the ankle strap of her high heeled sandal and the smooth pewter material pulled tight across her rounded bottom.  He adjusted himself in his snug jeans and silently conceded that she’d been right – that was no ordinary dress.

Seeing her turn toward the patio door, Richard shook himself from the pleasant pondering of Alyson’s back and moved to open the door for her as she made her way across the terrace.

Stepping inside she said, “You look great!” as her eyes moved over him appreciatively, taking in the snug dark washed jeans paired with a crisp white shirt, a dark blue jacket and a narrow burgundy tie.   “I’m really sorry about earlier….” She began, but reaching for her hand, Richard broke in,

“Did something happen earlier?  I can’t recall…I think that dress is affecting my memory.  You look stunning Alyson.” he purred, kissing her hand.

She smiled brilliantly.  “I found it when I was shopping this morning, but they had to alter the hem.  The concierge picked it up for me,” she explained.  “It is stunning isn’t it?” she said, smoothing the skirt over her legs.

“Yes, but it’s not just the dress Alyson,” he murmured with a slow smile, he meaning clear.  A light blush came to her cheeks and her eyes sparkled at the compliment.  Releasing her hand, he held out her evening bag and then offered her his crooked arm.

“Ready for some meat?” he asked with a salacious leer.

Alyson laughed shortly at the double entendre and replied in kind,

“Definitely…I’m looking forward to several courses!”

~~~~

Dinner was fantastic.  The restaurant Alyson had chosen specialized in prime cuts of dry aged beef and a variety of creative side dishes.  Everything had been delicious, and too full for dessert, they were lingering over coffee when Alyson said out of the blue,

“I want to thank you again for your insights on ‘Andrew.’”

Richard had read a draft of her first novel several months earlier, and had made some suggestions about how she might tweak the male protagonist character slightly.  She had thanked him for it several times already.  Richard shook his head lightly and smiled fondly at her,

“You’ve written a really good book Alyson.  A great story, characters that readers will identify with…all I did was suggest a hint of window dressing, nothing more.”

“Well,” Alyson began, “my publisher says that a major selling point of the book is how genuine Andrew’s responses to Megan are, so I think you offered a bit more than ‘window dressing.’”

About to demur again, Richard realized what she had said.  “Your publisher?  Does this mean you sold your book?!” he asked her excitedly.  He grinned at her barely contained enthusiasm as she started to reply,

“Yes and…” Alyson broke off, looking over his right shoulder for a moment and grimacing lightly before she continued, “Ugh, hold that thought would you?  A friend of my mother’s is waving me down.  I’m going to go and say hello before she comes to me.  If that happens, we’ll be here all night!”  When Richard moved to stand and help her with her chair she stopped him gently saying, “No, don’t get up – I’ll be right back.”  She ran a caressing hand down his arm as she walked past him to greet the older woman.

Alyson returned ten minutes later and slid into her chair with an exasperated sigh, waving as the woman she’d been speaking with left the restaurant.  “I thought she’d never stop talking,” she exclaimed.  When the waiter placed the checkbook onto the table and Richard took out his card and slid it into his inner jacket pocket Alyson asked, 

“Should we take the ‘scenic route’ back?”

Their hotel was less than two blocks away and Richard readily agreed as he rose to pull out her chair, “Yeah, a bit longer walk would be good after all that meat.”

Alyson smiled back at him, noticing that his hand had returned to the bare skin of her back as he guided her out of the crowded restaurant.  When they reached the street, his warm palm remained at the small of her back while his long fingers splayed out across her hip as they walked.  Looking down into her smiling face he smiled back,

“So you sold your book – that’s huge Alyson!  Congratulations!”  he remarked, his hand at her hip pulling her into his body for an affectionate squeeze.  “Let’s hear the details.”

Alyson slid her arm around his lean waist as they walked and replied,

“Well, my agent assures me that it is an exceptionally good deal for a first time author.  The publisher says that they are very confident that the book will do well based on the preview numbers from a teaser they sent out.  They want me to come to New York in three weeks to promote the release.”

“That’s fantastic love!  I told you it was a really good book,” he enthused.  “I’m sorry that I’ll miss you in New York.  I’ll be shooting in LA for six weeks.”  The air had grown considerably cooler since the sun had set, and when he felt Alyson shiver as a chilly breeze blew in off of Lake Michigan, Richard stopped and took off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders.

Alyson held the lapels together and relished the warmth of his body lingering in the silk lining.  She smiled up at him as she felt his hand slip under the jacket and reclaim its position on the exposed skin at her waist, his long fingers now stroking her back under the fabric of her dress.  She spoke huskily,

“Thank you.”  They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, desire and anticipation of what lie ahead in the evening reflected between them.   The spell was broken when a passerby accidently brushed Alyson as he walked by.  She gathered her scattered wits, cleared her throat lightly and replied,

“Oh, that’s too bad.  Another time maybe.”  Richard hummed in agreement as they walked, turning the corner leading back onto Rush Street.  The entrance to The Conrad was ahead of them at the end of the block.  “Although,” Alyson went on, “my contract also includes an advance for me to start on the sequel right away.  Who knows, maybe I’ll quit my job and move to New York.  We can be neighbors!” she said breezily, laughing to herself at the thought.  She noticed that Richard didn’t laugh.  In fact, she’d felt his body stiffen subtly against her and his hand slip away from her back.  When she stopped, turning to look at his face, she was puzzled by his very serious expression.

“What’s the matter?” Alyson asked quizzically, clueless to the cause of his abrupt change of mood.  She watched his face carefully as he began to speak,

“I like you Alyson, I really do, but I’m happy with our relationship the way it is.”

“What?  Where did that come from?” she replied, no less perplexed by his response.  Suddenly, as she looked into his implacable face, everything fell into place.  “Are you always like this, or is it just me?” she asked tersely, turning to quickly walk toward the hotel.  Richard’s long legs caught up with her in two strides and he gently, but firmly grasped her arm, turning her to face him as he rumbled darkly,

“Like what?!”

Alyson wrenched her arm from his grasp and resumed walked again as she replied, “I don’t know.  Presumptuous, arrogant…take your pick.”

What is that supposed to mean?” he bit out softly as he walked beside her.

“It means,” she stopped again and looked up at him before continuing, “that I make one mostly joking mention of relocating to New York and you presume that I expect something from you.  Who said a word about changing anything in our relationship?  Oh, that’s right – you did.  Arrogant.”

Alyson was greeted with silence as she stared defiantly up into his eyes.  Noticing their now flinty grey color and the steady tick in his clenched jaw, she threw up her hands and stepped into the lobby of the hotel before she said wrathfully,

“You know Richard, if the prospect of my living the same city as you…a city of eight and a half million people by the way, bothers you so much, maybe you should find your own hotel room.”

His eyes narrowed as he took the challenge, “Maybe I will.”

“Be my guest!” Alyson snapped, waving a hand toward the registration desk as she stalked off toward the elevators.


	3. Chapter 3

Alyson paced around the room fuming for some time before she began to calm down.  After about an hour, when a knock came at the door, she was completely composed as she opened it.

“There are no hotel rooms in Chicago,” Richard said in a deep, gravelly voice.  He looked at her briefly and then seemed transfixed by a spot on the floor. 

“I know,” Alyson replied with a wry smile. 

“May I come in?” he asked politely, the icy glint now gone from his eyes.

“Of course,” she said as she stepped aside to let him pass and closed the door.  She’d known that he’d come back sooner or later, but she had expected that he’d be gone longer, needing to cool off.  This wasn’t the first time that they’d argued.  They were both willful and strong tempered, but fortunately, they were also both able to admit fault – eventually.  Their first disagreement had been shortly after they had reconnected following first meeting in New York.  Since she now knew him personally, continuing many of her fan activities didn’t feel right to Alyson and she’d told him so, but she had refused to completely cut ties with a few of the close friends that she had made.

_“They don’t ask and I don’t tell,” she maintained.  “We have any number of different things to talk about – you really need to get over yourself about this.”  When he’d renewed his objection, Alyson had heard enough and she spoke very plainly,_

_“I don’t know why you’d think that I’d tell anyone the nitty gritty details of your sex life…of MY sex life in in the first place, but I distinctly remember promising you that I would not disclose our relationship to my online friends or anyone else.  If you really think that I would break that promise, then I guess we’re done here.” With that she’d ended the call._

_She didn’t hear from him for two weeks.  Not until the evening her phone rang shortly after a huge bouquet of flowers was delivered to her door.  She connected the video chat and softened a bit when she saw his face, all sweet and contrite and heard his deep voice say,_

_“I was a tosser, I’m sorry Alyson.  I’m just really protective of that line between my public and private life._

_“I totally understand that,” she replied sincerely, but stood her ground.  “I would never betray your trust like that.  I know that I’m asking you to go out on a limb, and that we haven’t known each other very long, but in the same way I that I trust you not to record and post our FACETIME  ‘chats’ on YouTube, I need you to trust that I will respect your boundaries.  If you can’t do it, I’ll understand, but I won't keep doing this.”_

_He had answered immediately, “No, you’re right.  I’ve thought about this a lot the last few weeks, and realized that you’re not asking for anything that you’re not also offering.  I have no reason not to trust you, and no right to dictate who your friends are.  You were right about something else too…I do need to “get over myself” sometimes and I appreciate you telling me so.”_

_Alyson smiled and said, “It’s my pleasure…so are we good?”_

_“We’re good.”  As he answered, a slow smirk spread across his mouth.   “As long as I’ve got you on the screen, why don’t you take off your shirt…”_

_Alyson snorted and laughed until her eyes watered.  They talked for an hour about nothing at all and then she took off her shirt…and everything else._

Alyson smiled at the memory as she joined him on the sofa.  She’d hardly sat down before he said,

“I’m so sorry Alyson.  I acted like a complete arse, and I don’t even really know why.  You’ve never asked me for anything I wasn’t willing to give, and I shouldn’t have assumed it would be any different if you were to live in New York.”

Alyson reached for his hand and played idly with his long fingers as she answered,

“Living in New York would be great for a lot of reasons…one of them being the possibility of meeting you in the flesh much more often.”  She kissed his fingers, her tongue peeping out for a brief instant to touch the tip of his thumb before she looked up and continued, “But honestly, I like our relationship the way it is too.  You do your thing, I do my thing and every so often we do our thing together.”

He sighed, “I had thought that was how you felt before I went a little nutter.”  He caught her hand in his and kissed her palm before going on almost musingly, “Actually, if you lived in New York, and we did ‘our thing together’ more often, maybe at some point we could agree to do ‘our thing’ only with each other for a while and dispense with the latex accessories.”

“Hmmm,” Alyson hummed, climbing into his lap and nibbling on his earlobe.  “This _is_ an interesting idea!  In fact, I’ve only been doing ‘our thing’ with you since we met, so whenever you’re ready to try it out, you let me know and we’ll eliminate the ‘latex accessories’ as you say.”

Richard huffed with a laugh and pushed her gently back onto his knees so he could see her face as he replied,

“You have?  Seriously?  So have I!  I mean, I’ve been on some dates, but I guess I just wasn’t interested enough in anyone else.”

“Well then,” Alyson laughed, tossing a box of condoms she pulled from her pocket at the wastebasket, “I guess we won’t need those!”  She wriggled deeper into his lap.  Richard groaned and his cock twitched at the feeling of her luscious bottom rubbing teasingly across his groin.  Already primed by their shower interlude he stood, setting Alyson on her feet and wrapping a hand around her wrist with the intention of tugging her to the bedroom.  Alyson resisted saying throatily,

“Not so fast.”

When he turned back to see why she’d stopped, he noticed for the first time that she was wearing a fluffy hotel robe and not the stunning gray dress.  Before he could ask the obvious question she said,

“For a man who is always so interested in what I’m wearing, you’re certainly not very observant.”  She gestured to the robe and the candles burning around the room.

Richard quirked a questioning brow and asked, “How did you know I’d be back?”

“Three reasons,” she replied tugging him toward her as she explained.  “1. The desk clerk told me this morning that there are no rooms to be had because of several big conventions.”  She tugged again.  “2. I have your wallet,” she smiled innocently and nodded to the where his jacket was draped across a chair.  She reached out and tugged on his tie, bringing him even closer.  Close enough that her lips ghosted against his as she whispered, “Most importantly: 3. You always come back to apologize.”  Her lips met his in a deep, delicious kiss.

She released his tie and, placing both hands on his firm chest, pushed him back gently,

“Now do me a favor and take off your shirt will you?”  When he hesitated Alyson shook her head and said, “No?  OK, I’ll go first.” She slipped the robe off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

Richard’s mouth went dry as he stared at Alyson.  She was wearing a deep red satin corset overlaid with black lace and matching black lace panties.  The strappy sandals she had worn to dinner were still on her feet and he noticed that the polish on her toes was an exact match to the red corset.  He dragged his gaze from the slopes of her full breasts swelling above the corset’s snug halter neckline and looked from her ruby red lips to her dark brown eyes as she spoke,

“Are you going to be a good boy and take your shirt off now?”

His hands fumbled to loosen the tie around his neck.  When he finally managed to pull it over his head, Alyson stepped forward and took it from him saying, “I’ll take that tie.”   His fingers swiftly moved to unbutton his shirt.  She was untying the knot in the burgundy silk and watching with a sultry smile as he struggled to get the shirt off having forgotten to unbutton the cuffs.  Finally fighting his way out of it, he threw it to the side and took a slightly calming breath before rumbling,

“No stockings?” as his eyes roved up and down her body again lingering on her legs. 

Alyson reached into her bodice, pulled out two sheer black stockings and answered,

“I was going to put these on, but then I had a better idea.”  She ran the length of the soft silk through her hands as she moved to pull the chair from the desk up behind him and breathed in his ear, “Sit down.” 

Gooseflesh raised on his neck at her breathy command.  He sat down in the chair, knees spread, and planted his feet to keep it from rolling.  As she walked around the chair, Alyson let the stockings follow behind, sliding over his shoulders and down his chest in a ticklish silk caress.  She dropped to her knees between his spread legs and Richard’s heart raced as he watched her use the stockings to tie his wrists firmly to the arms of the chair.  He groaned softly when she slowly rose, her contained breasts rubbing along his bare chest until they came to rest beneath his chin.  He breathed in deeply, intoxicated by the scent of her soft, warm flesh and shaking his head “no” when she whispered,

“Too tight?”  She ran a finger between his wrist and the silk binding to be sure.  His hips jumped toward her when she slipped back to her knees and cupped her hand over the straining fly of his jeans.  “Too tight here?” she asked as she kissed his chest.

“Yes, getting there,” Richard rasped.  He sighed as she unbuckled his belt and undid the top button and then groaned, “Alyson!  Please!” in frustration when she stood and stepped back. 

“I know, I know,” she clucked.  “I didn’t plan for that unfortunate shower incident, but if you play along now, I think that I can more than make it up to you.   What’d you say?  Do you want to play?” she asked, leaning forward to kiss him lightly.

“I do,’ Richard answered, his voice deepening and eyes darkening with lust as he wondered exactly what she had planned.  He craned his neck to follow her as she moved behind him and picked up his tie from where she’d laid it and said,

“Oh good, I was hoping you’d say that,” as she ran the silk tie along the back of this neck and then lightly over his face until it covered his eyes.  “Is this OK?” she asked before going any further.

He was breathing heavily when he turned his head to nip at her arm and growled, “It’s more than OK – go ahead!”

Alyson felt her core throb as the deep rumble of his voice slid over her.  She tied the silk firmly at the back of his head, careful not to pull his hair.  She was getting turned on just watching him.  He wasn’t straining at all, but she could see that he was alert, anticipating what might come next before he asked in a low voice,

“What are you going to do?”

Alyson smiled, “Nothing you won’t like,” she said, her hand caressing his cheek, thumb rubbing softly along his lip.  She laughed as he opened his mouth and sucked her thumb in, his tongue investigating it.  “Oh,” she said breathlessly.  “I see you already know how to play.  You can hear, taste and smell, but you can’t touch or see.”  She pulled her thumb from his mouth with a small pop and moved away briefly.

Richard concentrated on the senses that she’d left him.  He could hear her rustling around with something and then the distinctive sound of wine being uncorked.  He could smell the vanilla scent of the candles and then Alyson’s light perfume when she moved closer to him again.

“Here, try this,” she said as she held something soft against his lips.  He opened his mouth and then hummed with pleasure as the taste of chocolate and cherries melted across his tongue.

“What is that?” he asked her, licking a bit off his lip.

“It’s a chocolate truffle with Kirsch and dried cherries,” she answered.  “Do you want more?”

He nodded and opened his mouth for her, groaning low as he realized that she was offering it to him from the tip of her tongue.  He sucked her tongue into his mouth and kissed her, their tongues twisting together as they shared the taste of the chocolate.

Alyson fed him bits of a variety of chocolate truffles that she’d purchased from _Vosges Haut Chocolat_.  Milk chocolate with sweet Indian curry powder and coconut milk, white chocolate with Cointreau and macadamia nuts and dark chocolate with absinthe and fennel, sharing a taste of each in deep, luscious kisses.  They’d all been delicious…exotic and sweet.  He didn’t hesitate when she offered him another.  He tasted dark chocolate and ginger, then something nutty before the heat hit his palate.

“What is that?” he gasped.

“They call it the _Black Pearl_.  It’s dark chocolate, ginger, black sesame see….”

He interrupted her, “But what’s spicy?”

“That must be the wasabi,” she said.  “Is it hot?”

He heard the clink of glass against glass and the splash of liquid and then smelled the rich, earthy bouquet of a red wine when she held the glass under his nose.

“Would you like some?” she asked.

“Yes, please,” he croaked.  Expecting her to hold the glass up to him for a drink, he was surprised to feel her wet fingers at his lips.  He moaned softly as the wine dripping from her fingers cooled the heat of the wasabi and asked, “More?”  When Alyson’s fingers returned with more wine, he sucked them into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, tickling at the webs between until he heard Alyson moan and smiled around her fingers.  _Two can play at this game_ he thought.

“Is it good?” she murmured huskily, pulling her fingers from his mouth so he could answer her.

“Very good,” he purred.  “You should try some.”

“I think I will,” Alyson said, smiling wickedly as she dipped her fingers back into the wine.  He jumped slightly when he felt it drip against his collarbone, then growled deep in his chest as he felt the warm, wet swipe of her tongue licking it from his skin.

“Mmmmm,” she hummed her mouth following the rivulets of red wine as they ran down his chest, licking some from his pectoral and then sucking the last drops off of his nipple before she raised her head and looked at him.  To this point, he’d been sitting comfortably, pleasantly tense, but not straining.  Now though, she could see his biceps bulging as he struggled not to pull on the bonds at his wrists.  Deciding to move things along, Alyson stood and said softly, 

“I think you’re really going to want to _see_ this next part.” 

Richard blinked when she removed the blindfold and then groaned again as she started to slowly unfasten the hooks that held the corset together.  One by one they opened to reveal Alyson’s gorgeous, ivory curves.  His hands clenched against the arms of the chair and his cock swelled uncomfortably inside his confining jeans when Alyson tossed the corset aside and came toward him.  She stopped in front of him and dipped a finger in a glass of wine, then touched it to her lips and said throatily,

“Would you like another taste?”

“MmmHmm,” he replied, nodding his head.  Instead of leaning forward for him to kiss the wine from her lips, she dipped her finger again, this time running it around her left nipple and leaned forward to offer it to him.

“Taste…” she breathed and gasped as his lips closed on it thirstily.  When he sucked it into his mouth she moaned and reached to unfasten his jeans.  Richard was nibbling gently on her hardened nipple when she finally worked his fly open and took his cock in her hand murmuring,

“I think this is about where I left off earlier,” as she began to move her hand gently over his stiff shaft, the soft skin sliding easily over the hardened length.  He gasped when she tightened her grip and began to turn her hand, moving up and down in rotating motion, her thumb rubbing softly across the head on each downward stroke.

“Oh, fuck that’s good! Alyson wait!" he growled and then grunted as he bit into her shoulder.  “You have to stop…I’m going to come,” he said looking at her, his blue eyes almost black.

Alyson smiled slowly and gave him a scorching kiss, never slowing her stroking hand when she leaned to whisper in his ear,

“Go ahead and come.  I’ll clean you up – it’ll be better than the chocolate.”

His eyes widened and his nostrils flared as he laughed then purred with a smirk,

“Alyson, you naughty girl,”

Alyson kissed him and said, “You have _no idea_!” as she leaned back to look into his eyes.  When she licked her lips and pumped his cock harder and faster, his head dropped back against the chair and he growled as his hips thrust up and he came in thick spurts that spilled out over her fingers and hand. 

He was panting with exertion, trying to recover from the sexiest hand job of his life, thinking he might never be the same again when he looked up at Alyson.  He felt a renewed surge of lust as she raised her hand to her lips and began to lick it clean.  When she pulled the last finger from her mouth with a sucking 'pop' he ordered in a low, rumbling growl,

“Untie me Alyson – NOW!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely NSFW...and I'm totally not sorry :)
> 
> Epilogue soon...

_"Untie me Alyson.  Now!"_

When Alyson quickly bent and untied the stockings, he flexed his wrists and shook his arms lightly before he looked up and said in the same deep, commanding tone, nodding his head toward the bedroom,

"Now take your sweet arse and your naughty mouth and get on that bed!"  
  
Alyson stood as if rooted to the spot...not sure if she should be nervous or totally turned on.  At the moment, she was a bit of both.  He'd never spoken to her like this.  Her eyes went wide and her thighs clenched with lust when he raised one brow and questioned even lower,  
  
"Why are you still standing there?!  
  
"Is something wrong?  I thought you liked.." She began.  
  
He laughed harshly and looked at her, his eyes hot as he pushed himself up from the chair, slowly slipping off his shoes and socks then stepping out of his jeans and boxers. Alyson's pulse began to race and she held her breath when he casually bent to pick up his jeans and lay them across the back of the chair before he turned to face her again, naked and half hard, to reply in a low gravelly voice that made her shiver,  
  
"Liked it? I think I passed out for minute.  I fucking loved it!"  
  
Alyson let out the breath she'd been holding and any nerves evaporated as white hot desire streaked through her at his answer.  
  
Having stalled long enough to be sure that his legs weren't going to fold under him like cooked noodles Richard questioned darkly, "Are you going to get into that bedroom or do I have to carry you there?"  
  
Alyson laughed, putting her hands on her hips and scoffed lightly, "you are not going to carry me, I'm too hea.."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Alyson squeaked in surprise when he silently stepped forward and flipped her handily over his shoulder. A muscled arm across the back of her thighs held her in place as he took four long strides into the bedroom and dumped her lightly onto the bed.  She scrambled back against the pillows as he crawled slowly toward her.  Taking an ankle in each hand, he spread her legs apart then moved between them until his cock was nudging against her black lace panties.  
  
“So, I ‘have no idea’ do I?  Why is that?” he murmured in her ear, kissing her neck then sitting back on his knees between her spread legs to enjoy the view of Alyson's pink tipped breasts lifting as she shrugged and replied ironically,  
  
"I would have thought finger fucking myself on FACETIME while you watched from a thousand miles away might have been a clue."  
  
Richard's brow shot up and his cock twitched but he only nodded and replied in a low murmur,  
  
"Oh, I knew you were _adventurous_ , with your tattoo and your naughty knickers and everything else," he waved a hand over her.  He looked at her mouth intently, slowly smiling when she licked her lips and asked her pointedly, "Tell me Alyson, do you talk to your students with that naughty mouth?"  
  
Alyson stretched lazily, shivering when he ran the backs of his fingers teasingly up the insides of her thighs, then nodded saying provocatively,  
  
"Yep...the same one that just licked your hot, sticky come from my fingers!"  
  
Richard eyes widened briefly before he laughed darkly and reached up to tap her lips with one finger shaking his head and tsking,  
  
"Absolutely filthy!  Naughty _and_  sassy!  Why haven't I heard this before now?  It’s very hot!”  
  
"Maybe I didn't want to shock you."  
  
"You can't shock me, I'm British and an actor...we invented dirty"  
  
Alyson shrugged again and replied, "So I've heard...what happened to you then?"  
  
Richard’s head snapped up from absently stroking one finger around a hardening pink nipple and watching how her breasts stretched and then plumped again when she moved her shoulders.  
  
Her breath skipped as his brows lowered over his narrowed eyes and he flicked her nipple then rumbled in a low, menacing voice,  
  
"Are you implying that I can’t be dirty?  That sounds like a challenge Alyson"

Alyson raised one brow and replied, “Well, if the goody two shoe fits…” She gasped in surprise when he flattened himself on top of her.  He held her wrists over her head, his hard chest molded to her breasts and his cock prodding into her belly as he growled into her ear,

“You’re going to pay for that!”

When she replied huskily, “I certainly hope so!”  he growled again and bit her earlobe lightly and then laughed low.  “Oh, I’ll make sure of it.”

Alyson shivered in anticipation when his hand moved to cup her lace covered mound, his fingers tracing the crotch as he hummed, “and you’re going to love every dirty minute of it aren’t you Alyson…your naughty knickers are already soaked.  Did you get all hot and wet wanking my cock?”

Her hips arched toward him as his fingers rubbed into her slick folds through her panties.  When his deep, chocolate voice purred obscenely in her ear, “Or is it from licking your sticky fingers?” she moaned and clenched her thighs around his hand.  He was better at this than she’d expected.

Alyson raised her hips and watched closely, her eyes wide, when he moved away to hook his fingers in the sides of her panties and pull them down her legs.  Her brown eyes went black and her mouth opened in a round “o” when he brought the black lace up to his face and inhaled deeply.  He shot her a salacious grin and tossed the panties over his shoulder, then crawled slowly back up the bed. 

A shaky breath rustled from her when his eyes, dark blue with lust, stared intently at the neatly trimmed vee between her thighs before he laid down alongside her.  Propping his head on one hand he murmured deeply next to her ear, “Such a pretty pussy Alyson – so hot and wet,” as his fingers eased between her humid folds.  He stroked up and down then circled around and back, finding all of the spots that made her shift and squirm under his hand.  When Alyson moaned and bit her lip as he rubbed gently over her clit, he breathed in her ear, “Do you like my fingers on your pretty, hot pussy Alyson?”  He smiled against her neck when she nodded, tipping her head to give him more access and grinding her hips against his tormenting fingers. 

“How about now?” he purred, slipping two fingers slowly into her slick channel, then sliding them in and out with slow, deep thrusts while his thumb circled her swollen clit.  “Does it feel good when my fingers fuck you naughty girl?”

Richard groaned silently as Alyson moaned, “Fuck yes,” and her hips rose and fell following his movements.  His cock jumped against her thigh when he felt her rippled channel begin to squeeze his fingers.  The moment he spread them in a “v” inside her, simultaneously rubbing her clenching walls at two different points Alyson made an incoherent sound and Richard’s chest rumbled with a low growl as he watched her flush deep red.  Her eyes closed, her back arched and her thighs clenched tightly on his hand as she came with a sharp gasp.

Reluctantly slipping his fingers from the wet, throbbing heat of her, he stroked her slick folds soothingly.  When she finally opened her eyes, he smirked at her and asked victoriously,

“Dirty enough for you?”

Pushing herself up on one shaky elbow, Alyson arched a brow and panted, “Is that all you’ve got?!”

A deep laugh burst from Richard’s chest and he shook his head, grinning at her defiant look.  Reaching out to roll first one, then the other of her hardened pink nipples between his fingers, he looked into her eyes and rumbled,

“You really think that you can take more?”

Alyson held up her free hand and cupping her fingers toward her face replied pertly, “Bring it on!” before she fell back onto the bed, her breasts heaving as she caught her breath.

 “All right, you asked for it,” Richard laughed darkly as he pushed himself up.  Moving to kneel on the floor at the foot of the bed, he began unfastening her sandals.  When he dropped the first one to the floor, Alyson raised her head and asked,

“What are you doing?”

He kissed her red painted toes and scoffed softly as he raised her other foot,

“I’m taking off your shoes, obviously.”

“Why?” she asked, sighing when he tossed the second sandal aside and gently rubbed her instep.  Lifting her foot to his lips, he kissed these toes too before he grinned wickedly and said,

“So that they don’t stab me in the back when I throw your legs over my shoulders and eat you Alyson!”

Alyson squealed as his strong hands grasped her thighs and pulled her to him, her bottom lifted off the bed, her knees draped over his shoulders.  Her eyes went wide as she looked at him, mouth poised between her legs, and felt his hot breath whisper across her core when he sighed,

“I’ve been dying to taste this for a year and a half!” before he lowered his head and kissed her mound, his tongue darting out to lick her up and down.  Alyson’s fingers dug into the bedding as she felt him hum against her twitching flesh and say, “mmm, even better than chocolate!” before he went back to lapping at her hot folds.  When he found her swollen clit and began alternating between flicking it with his tongue and gently suckling, Alyson groaned and arched her hips trying to get closer to the source of the scalding pleasure that was coursing through her body. 

She was so consumed by what his agile tongue was doing to her that she didn’t notice that he had slid her backwards, following her down as he lowered her bottom and legs back to the bed.  She was so intent on reaching the peak that his sucking mouth was pushing her toward, that she howled in protest when it was suddenly gone.  Looking around in a daze, her eyes finally found him standing next to the bed.  She reached an arm out to him and pleaded,

“Come back…I was so close!”

“I know.  Payback’s a bitch isn’t it?!  I’ll be right back, I just need a drink before I come back and finish eating” Richard said as he walked out of the bedroom, laughing when he heard Alyson swear and stomp her feet on the bed. 

When he returned little more than a minute later, Alyson couldn’t help but appreciate the sight of the impressive erection that was bobbing between his long legs as he walked back to the bed.  Following the direction of her admiring gaze, he wrapped one long fingered hand around his shaft and palmed himself up and down as he knelt next to her on the bed and said reflectively,

“My cock and I were just agreeing that our new favorite dessert is your delicious quim Alyson.  We’re keen for another taste.”  He nudged her gently onto her back and moved to lie on his stomach between her legs.  When she put a foot on his shoulder to push him away, a bit peeved by his desertion, he propped his chin on her mound and shook his head questioningly as he wriggled one long finger into her pleasure soaked folds and said, “No?  C’mon love…it’s still warm for us.”  He looked up at her with pleading eyes and then grinned unrepentantly when she removed her foot and he added another finger and opened her to his mouth.

Alyson snorted softly and then squeaked, “That’s cold!”  as he blew softly on her clit. 

“Is it?” he asked darkly.  “I suppose that’s from this,” he said sticking his tongue out to show her the ice cube dangling from it before he touched it to her flesh.  “It’s too cold,” she moaned her hips arching off the bed.  She tried to push his head away with her hands when he lowered his icy tongue and licked her up and down again. 

“It’s not,” he purred, prying her fingers from his hair and placing them at her sides laying one muscled arm across her belly to hold her in place.  Moving the ice to the back of his mouth, he licked her again, his tongue gathering her liquid warmth and spreading it where the ice had cooled.  Alyson moaned long and low as he alternated between the chill of the ice and the warmth of his mouth.  It wasn’t long before she was gripping his hair to hold his head in place.  When the ice had melted, he gave her heated flesh one last long, sucking kiss and then moved to kneel between her thighs, palming his hard shaft and then rubbing it back and forth along her wet folds rumbling,

“Fuck Alyson, you are just dripping!  My cock couldn’t wait any longer for his turn.” 

When he circled the firm head of it around her clit, watching her body’s liquid response and purring something about the ‘nice plump cherry that had come out to play with his hot knob’ Alyson grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head up gasping,

“That is it…I give up!   You _are_ naughty!  You’re not just dirty, you’re completely filthy!  Now will you please just fuck me!!”

Richard chuckled, a deep rich rumble from his belly, as she finally conceded.  He stretched out across her body, kissing her mouth deeply, his hard shaft continuing to stroke through her hot flesh as he moved his hips and growled in her ear,

“Turn over Alyson, I want to see your naughty girl tattoo while I shag you into the mattress!”

Alyson quickly rolled to her stomach, looking back over her shoulder as he moved to kneel behind her.  She shuddered when he wrapped an arm under her hips and pulled her back to him, one hand tracing the Chinese characters of her tattoo before positioning himself at her entrance and pushing into her tight channel with one firm thrust. 

“Fuck love, you are so tight, so wet!  This isn’t going to take long” he groaned, pulling back and then thrusting again.  Alyson clenched her muscles around him.  He felt so good inside her without the barrier of a condom.  His hips stuttered once before he set a deep, pounding pace, his hand reaching to find her clit, rolling it gently with his thumb as he drove back into her welcoming heat.   Alyson shivered and dropped her head to the bed with a keening moan, as pleasure burst through her body.  When the first waves of her orgasm gripped at his cock, Richard’s arm slipped from under her.  Alyson’s hips met the bed and she screamed his name as he made good on his promise to shag her into the mattress.  His hard chest rubbed against her back as he stretched over her and thrust twice more, then growled into her neck as he came, the heat of his release flooding into her clenching depths.


End file.
